


my wish came true

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, herin and hina are just mentioned at the end as a couple, look like paranormal, with mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: Every night when mark wake up from his sleep he would find a boy at the edge of his bed. He didn’t know who this boy was and why he was coming to his room every night. The only thing he knew was this boy’s smile could make the sun jealous by how bright it was. And It lightened up mark’s nights. For years and years…





	my wish came true

Mark was a good kid. He always obeyed the rules, he never did anything wrong, he didn’t even stole any of those roses from their neighbor’s garden when jaemin said “they are so beautiful hyung. Can we please take one of them? Please please. There are so many roses here anyway so it wouldn’t matter if we take just two of them, right?” So he did not know why this was happening to him. Why a ghost was visiting his room every night if he didn’t do anything bad to make god get angry at him? he was not scared but he just wondered why. Why that boy who looked around his age was sitting on the other edge of his bed and watching him with soft eyes and a sweet smile every single night? And why he never said anything? Was he mute? Was he even really a ghost? He did not ask those questions in his mind for a while. “maybe it is just a dream.” “maybe he is one of the neighbor’s son that just wants to play with me?” but then why he would come at nights only if he wanted to play together? And mark knew all children in the neighborhood so he was sure this boy wasn’t one of them. Somehow, with his child mind he understood that this boy was different from everyone else. Not just cause he was a ghost. He was just different.

It was one of those nights that mark woke up in the middle of the night to see the boy looking at him lovingly when he decided he will ask him what he wanted to since he first saw him.

“Who are you?”

The boy just kept smiling at him sweetly.

“Do you want to play with me? Is it why you keep visiting me?”

No answer again. 

Mark huffed out cutely in disappointment. He thought the boy would talk with him. If he was not going to talk with him why he came to his room in the first place anyway?

“We can’t be friends if you don’t talk with me.”

Mark really was not scared of this boy. He even wanted to be friends with him. People always said ghosts are bad but mark was sure this boy was not bad at all. He was looking at him so lovingly. How could he be bad?

The boy’s smile widened when he shook his head.

“Do you mean we can be friends even if we can’t talk?”

The boy looked at him and mark pouted when he saw with how much sadness he looked at him. He felt like he just said something he shouldn’t have. He felt so guilty cause the boy looked so, so sad.

“I’m sorry if I said something wrong. I really didn’t mean to.”

The boy shook his head again and smiled sweetly like he wanted to say “it’s okay.”

Mark smiled back.

“I guess even we can’t talk we can be friends”

_________________________________________________________________________________________

It was four years later when the boy talked for the first time. Mark was fourteen years old that time and he was already used to the boy’s quietness that when he finally heard his voice he almost had a heart attack in shock.

“I wish I knew your name…” mark said to the boy in front of him even though he knew he was not going to get an answer.

“It’s donghyuck”

Mark looked up so fast that he felt dizzy for a few seconds. The boy was still smiling like he does all the time but mark noticed the curve beside his lips grew bigger when he saw his wide eyes looking at him in shock.

Mark gulped down, trying to calm down his heart and cleared his throat.

“D-donghyuck?”

The boy, donghyuck smiled wider and nodded “yes.”

Mark’s eyes got teary while he smiled widely too. For four years, he communicated and played with his friend silently. So when he finally heard his sweet, honey like voice he could not help but felt his emotions coming at him suddenly.

“I thought you could not talk”

Donghyuck sounded so sad when he answered.

“I could not”

Mark didn’t know what to say. He wanted to ask “then how can you talk now?” and “why you could not talk back then?” but he just kept quiet and let the silence soften the sad look in donghyuck’s eyes.

“It is so beautiful. Your voice I mean.” Mark said, blushing cutely. To be honest he didn’t know why he was blushing but he was.

Donghyuck smiled at him softly “thank you. I think yours is better.”

Mark saw the pinkness on donghyuck’s tan skin and felt his own cheeks were getting hotter when he said a soft “thank you” back.

“Now we can talk while playing”

“That means we won’t play “Charades” again?” mark asked and they both laughed.

“We still can play that if you want to. But I feel like you want to talk with me more than playing this game.”

“That’s true.”

“I know there are so many things you want to ask me. But I don’t have answer for all of them. For most of them to be honest.” Donghyuck said with a feeling of guiltiness and sadness in his tone. 

Mark just smiled at him and said, “Its okay.”

Donghyuck smiled again and mark thought it really was okay that his questions left unanswered if it meant donghyuck will keep smiling.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Three years passed and they were still friends. Friends that only meets at nights. It sounded weird but it was not that weird actually. They were seventeen now so they were not playing games anymore but they were talking. They were talking a lot. Mark was talking about what happened in the school and donghyuck was listening, donghyuck was talking about how much he loved his mother’s cookies and mark was imagining well made, chocolate filled cookies, sometimes mark would practice playing guitar and ask donghyuck to sing for him and he would. He always would do anything mark asked him to. 

Donghyuck was singing, “love me tender” and mark was playing guitar when he suddenly stopped and looked at him.

Donghyuck didn’t notice it immediately but he opened his eyes after a few seconds when he finally noticed a pair of eyes on him.

“what happened?”

Mark just shook his head as if he just thought something so silly and smiled bitterly “I just wanted to hug you right now. I really wanted it so much…”

Donghyuck looked at him quietly for a while.

“I mean I know it can’t happen bu-”

Mark felt like all the air in his lungs taken away when he felt soft arms wrapped around him suddenly. He wrapped his arms around him back slowly but tightly.

“Y-you…I-I…h-how?”

“I don’t know” donghyuck said into his shoulder that was now wet with his tears “but I’m so glad”

Mark chocked on his sob “me too”

For years, he craved for hugging donghyuck. Especially since he noticed, he fell for him. Yes, mark lee, the golden child of his family and of the whole neighborhood fell in love with his ghost friend. Funny right? But it wasn’t so funny for him. Because he knew, they could never be together. And not just because he was sure donghyuck did not love him that way but also because he was a ghost. And mark never saw a human and a ghost dating. Nor marrying. It was one of the reasons why he kept crying for so long that night. Hugging donghyuck tightly for hours. But he didn’t know that was the same reason why donghyuck cried for so long too that night…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Mark”

“Hmmm?”

Donghyuck leaned back from mark’s embrace and looked at him softly even though his face showed a sorrowful expression. They were cuddling at mark’s bed at 3am and mark was caressing donghyuck’s hair while he was singing a song before he stopped and called mark’s name. They were not dating. They never confessed each other. But they were finding such a peaceful comfort in their closeness and company so it was okay even when mark pecked a soft kiss on donghyuck’s forehead before falling asleep. 

“I am turning eighteen tomorrow”

“Yes? So?”

Donghyuck looked down at the baby blue sheets so mark could not see his teary eyes.

“It is my last night with you”

“What?”

Donghyuck didn’t answer cause he was scared that the desperation in his voice will be noticed by mark. 

Mark held his chin gently and made him look up at him. he felt like his heart got broken when he saw tears flowing down from his cheeks slowly.

“Donghyuck…what are you talking about?”

“I can’t come to visit you anymore”

 

“I…what do you mean? I don’t understand.”

Mark knew donghyuck was telling the truth. He didn’t know why but he knew it was the last time he was going to see him. Cause donghyuck never lied to mark. Never.

“Please…please don’t ask…just…just..”

‘Just kiss me’

Mark didn’t have to be a mind reader to know what donghyuck meant. Not when they both wanted the same. If it was the last night they will have together, he was going to make sure they are each other’s first kiss. To always remember. To never forget. What they had. Even if they never had those happy moments again…

So he leaned forward slowly and pushed his thin lips onto donghyuck’s full ones softly. Even after years, later mark was always going to remember this kiss as the purest, most innocent kiss he ever had. Even though he was sure he will never kiss anyone else than donghyuck.

“I love you” donghyuck whispered into his lips like he was afraid that they will take him away if he said those words louder.

“I love you too” mark whispered back before kissing him again.

The kiss was so soft and so tender again. The only difference was this time their lips were moving slowly and mark was caressing donghyuck’s cheeks gently.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Next night donghyuck was not there when mark woke up in the middle of the night. He wasn’t there in the night after that. And the night after that. And all the nights after that. He wasn’t there when mark got his first F in one of his finals and he needed to talk with his best friend. He wasn’t there when mark woke up from his sleep cause the wounds, that he got when he tried to stop a fight between his two classmates, woke him up and he needed donghyuck’s soft kisses on them to heal them. He wasn’t there when one of the popular girls in his classroom tried to kiss him even though he wanted to say donghyuck that he would never let anyone else than him to kiss him. he wasn’t there when mark’s younger brother jaemin married with his eye smiling boyfriend and mark cried all night long, cause his little brother really did marry and left him alone wow, and he needed donghyuck to comfort him. and he wasn’t there when his friends asked when mark will get married. He wasn’t there when mark said that there is only one person he would marry. But he could not marry with him. so he wasn’t going to marry at all. He wasn’t there when mark wetted his pillows with his tears cause he just missed donghyuck so god damn much. He wasn’t there…not anymore…

________________________________________________________________________________________

“Uhmm mark”

“Yeah?”

“This boy keeps looking at you”

“Look renjun I told you I am not interested in any boys or girls”

“But he is-“

“I. am. Not. Interested.”

“I know! But he-”

“he what?!”

“he-”

Mark huffed out in anger, looked at where renjun was looking at, and felt like all the air in his lungs has taken away again when he saw a boy with a sweet smile looking at him with soft eyes. He choked on his breathe when the boy got up from his chair and walked towards him.

The boy stopped right in front of him and smiled wider.

“Missed me?”

“D-donghyuck?”

“Mark?”

Mark flew up from his seat and pulled donghyuck into the tightest hug ever. His arms were pulling donghyuck’s neck down even though he was taller than him.

“I-is this real or am I dreaming again? Cause I had tons of dreams about you and they all messed me up so bad.”

Donghyuck chuckled into his neck but mark noticed how his tears were dripping into his t-shirt.

“It is as real as the shocked look in your friend’s face.”

Mark sob-chuckled and hugged donghyuck tighter if it is even possible.

“I missed you so much” mark said, breathing in donghyuck’s vanilla like soft scent as much as he can.

“I missed you so much too.” Was all donghyuck could say between his sobs.

Renjun just kept watching the two with a confused face. He never saw mark crying nor did he see mark hugging someone that tight. Could that red haired boy be the one mark always talked about? “The boy I met at 2am at the edge of my bed” mark said to him when they were talking about their first loves. “My first and last” mark said again before closing his eyes to imagine his long gone first love’s face.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

They were lying on mark’s bed again, donghyuck was singing a song again and mark was caressing his hair again. Nothing seemed different from the last night they had. But it was different and they both knew it.

“How?”

Donghyuck stopped singing and looked at mark sweeter than ever.

“How what?

“How everything? I want to know how everything happened.”

Donghyuck giggled and pecked mark’s cheek.

“I made a wish and it came true.”

“I don’t underst-”

“I used to have a guardian angel. Well I still have him but I guess he is in your friend’s room right now watching a Chinese movie I never heard of.”

“A guardian angel?”

“Chenle. He had always been the best guardian angel ever. Especially when he made my wish come true. When I was eight years old I said I had a wish because I thought he could make it come true. Cause he was an angel. He said he could only make one single wish of mine come true. He asked me if I was so sure about it. I said I was sure. So he made it come true. But he said I had to wait till I was ten years old. He also said my wish will be broken when I hit eighteen. But I accepted it anyway because I wanted it so much.”

“but what was your wish?”

“I had always wanted to love someone like how my dad loved my mom. They were so in love with each other. They were the best couple that ever lived. I asked chenle once if I will ever love someone that much and he said yes. He said that person will love me back that much too. So my wish was to meet with that person even though I knew I was so young to love someone that much. I thought that at least we could be friends.”

As if mark’s heart was not so soft already it got even softer when donghyuck gave him his happiest smile ever. He didn’t know what to do or say other than pulling him into his chest and whispering “I love you so much”s while his tears wetting his red hair.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

“I can’t believe herin is marrying oh my god” jeno said and sipped from his champagne glass.

“I can’t believe she is marrying with a girl. I always thought she had a crush on mark.”

Jeno laughed and jaemin had to drink a bit to not melt cause of his husband’s cute af eye smile.

“She used to actually. But hina stole her heart when they met in that café.”

Mark choked on his champagne “s-she had a crush on me? Oh my god she must’ve been so sad when I didn’t take her handmade chocolates. I feel so bad now.”

“Yeah. But its okay she is over it now. Don’t worry.”

“And you have a husband now so she better be over it” donghyuck said, linking his arm with mark’s.

Jaemin laughed so hard that he had to put his glass to the table.

“Was he always that possessive even when you two were still kids?”

Mark’s eyes widened cause he never told anyone else than renjun about donghyuck. He just said his heart was belonged to someone but never told the whole story.

Jaemin chuckled “oh come on you really thought I didn’t hear my brother talking with a boy every night? You thought my sleep is that heavy?”

“y-you knew?”

“Yep. I always knew. I also knew when he stopped coming. Your sobs were pretty loud you know.”

“you cried?” donghyuck asked in a worried tone, caressing mark’s knuckles with his fingertips softly

“Every night” jaemin said and mark glared at him.

“It’s okay. I am okay now. I won’t cry as long as you are here with me.”

“I will be with you forever”

Jaemin make gagging sounds and rolled his eyes “after seeing renjun and chenle flirting I thought I was disgusted enough by their oversweetness. But nope you are even sweeter.”

“I wasn’t the one who cried for a whole hour cause of how cute jeno looked when he smiled.”

“Hey!” jaemin took a step at donghyuck

“What?”

“Fite me bitch!”

“You-”

“Enough! Jeno hyung, mark hyung please collect your husbands I don’t want any drama in my best friend’s wedding. Thanks.”

“awww jisunggie is such a great best friend.”

“Herin deserves the best wedding so I’ll make it happen”

Donghyuck pulled mark away by their intertwined hands to the empty rose garden.

“So”

“So”

“I…just wanted to say I love you”

Mark chuckled and held donghyuck’s hands, shaking them back and forth slowly.

“You could tell it to me in there too.”

“Jaemin would kill me” donghyuck said and added “and also I might wanted to kiss you a bit maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“Maybe.”

Mark cupped donghyuck’s blushing cheeks and pulled him into a sweet, sweet kiss.

“Mark”

“Hmm?”

“You are my wish came true”

Mark chuckled sweetly and caressed his hair “you are so cheesy”

“But it’s true. And you love it.”

“I do” mark said before kissing him again.

Donghyuck was so, SO happy that his wish came true but mark was even happier because if donghyuck never wished to meet with his forever love, mark could never fall for the most amazing person he had ever seen and he could never be as happy as he was right now.

Chenle, who had been watching them secretly, sighed in relief.

“Are you happy that you made his wish came true?”

“So much” chenle said and turned back to look at renjun who was smiling at him.

“Do you have any wish renjun?”

“You are not my guardian angel. You can’t make it come true.” Renjun said but his voice was so soft.

“Tell me anyway.”

“I want to confess to the person I am in love with”

“Then why don’t you?”

They were so close now that if one of them leaned they could kiss.

“Cause he is an angel. And angels don’t fall for humans.”

Renjun wrapped his arms around chenle when he suddenly got pulled into a kiss.

“Someone gave you wrong information about angels.”

“Oh really?”

“Really.”

“Why everyone is kissing and why am I so alone?”

“JISUNGGIE COME HERE AND TAKE OUR PHOTO”

“I’M COMING”

Jisung looked at his friends one last time before running to take the brides’ photo. Little did he know he was about to meet with the love of his life who was a friend of hina…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ages of markhyuck in time skips:  
10  
14  
17  
18  
20  
22


End file.
